El poder de fe
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En Angel island luego de muchos años los hombres y mujeres se separaron por conflictos que tenían entre sí, quedaron familias separadas y no les permiten verse. Ocurrirá que una chica decide ir en busca de su hermano que no conoció desde que nació y ahí c
1. Chapter 1

Por Duck-Pat-05.

Opinión del escritor: ¡Cuac!

En Angel island luego de muchos años los hombres y mujeres se separaron por conflictos que tenían entre sí, quedaron familias separadas y no les permiten verse. Ocurrirá que una chica decide ir en busca de su hermano que no conoció desde que nació y ahí comienza su aventura.

Una eriza corre por la lluvia cubriéndose con una capa violeta, respiraba entrecortadamente y se apresuraba para seguir a dos equidnas que al parecer se marchaban.

¡Por favor! ¡Esperen! ¡Vuelvan!

¿Qué quieres?

Mi otro hijo ¿dónde está?

Ninguno respondía nada y se miraban.

Vi que se lo llevaron.- dijo enfurecida.- ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!

Nos quedamos con él, será ahora parte de nuestro ejército.

¡¿Pero por qué! ¿¡Por qué hacen esto!

El otro equidna se preparó para hablar.

Habrá cambios en esta isla y decidimos separar los hombres de las mujeres, será un nuevo plan de vida que iniciaremos.

Él solo tiene nueve años, necesita de mí… por favor.- dijo sin voz.- No nos separen.

Los siento, solo seguimos órdenes.

Le daremos lo que sea necesario y nos ocuparemos de criarlo.

¡Es mi hijo no de ustedes!

Señora cálmese no es el único niño que arrebatamos hoy.

Deje de hablar y denme a mi hijo.- apretó sus dientes y sus puños.

Ellos la miraban pero ningún movimiento, lo único que se movía eran las gotas de lluvia en sus caras.

Como un acto involuntario ella sintió un impulso que la hizo saltar hacia uno de los equidnas y tratar de golpearlo… el otro le pegó con el mango de su lanza y se fueron de allí, dejándola sola en medio de la nada bajo la lluvia.

No estaba tan golpeada de la cabeza como para levantarse pero si algo le dolía en la cabeza eran sus pensamientos. Porque sabía que tendría un hijo pronto, temía que fuera varón y volvieran por él, el viento la estremeció y sus lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Luego de tres meses nació su segundo hijo, para su alegría era niña y los equidnas no tuvieron que llevarla. Su esposo se había ido al otro bando y su hijo también y a pesar de que los extrañaba mucho no impedían que criara bien a su hija a la que llamó…

- Eres hermosa y eres igual a mí, pero esos ojos son de tu padre. ¿Cómo te llamaré?... mmmmh. Creo que será Miona, si ese me gusta.

Una linda eriza marrón claro con ojos rojos como cualquier otra en la isla pero para la madre era mucho más, y llegará a ser mucho más a medida que pasen los años ¿Sería esta la niña que arreglaría esta grieta que separa de los hombres de las mujeres? No lo se… pero esos ojos son mezcla de valentía y coraje que no se veía en una niña muy a diario.

Pasaron años y años, todos fueron creciendo como los capullos de las plantas que amanecen cada día soleado.

En la parte de la isla derecha habitan mujeres a pesar de que no esté su familia completa quedaron sus hijas. Tenían buena cosecha, animales silvestres y un hermoso río que fluía de una forma que parecían diamantes.

Hoy era un día especial que festejaban cada año agradeciéndole al viento, al fuego, tierra y agua con un baile tradicional.

Las chicas usaban lindos vestidos blancos con un solo color de manchas en ellos y pañuelos en sus cabezas.

Era el día más esperado en el que ellas se divertían bailando la danza de los cuatro elementos.

En una pequeña colina en donde se ponía el sol había una chica alejada de las demás, sentada allí como si la soledad le estuviera haciendo compañía mientras escuchara lo que decía el viento. Miraba el sol con ese color dorado tan majestosos como los colores que lleva una reina.

Era muy bonita y su cabello lucía más dorado con el resplandor de esa bola brillante, en us mano derecha sostenía algo de metal era un collar brillante pero faltaba la mitad, era un círculo partido.

Miraba triste el rosado cielo con esos ojos rojos color lava que al lado de las cerezas no son nada.

En la aldea ya iban a comenzar el festival y las chicas se preparaban para su baila, sus familias esperaban emocionadas. La costumbre es que las mayores sean las que bailen como demostración de su desempeño a través de los años y que ya son mujeres.

Niñas bailen bien.- les decía una jirafa que era su profesora.

Édion.- fue hacia una chica.- ¿Has visto a Miona?

No profesora, no la bi en todo el día.

Ay, esa niña.- dijo chocando su mano contra su cara.- La pusimos delante de todo y no aparece… debemos comenzar sin ella. ¡A sus lugares, todas a sus lugares!

Prendían las antorchas ya que estaba obscureciendo, esta chica tomaba una cajita que estaba a su lado. Unas mujeres tocaban música con sus instrumentos como el comienzo.

Édion, ocupa el lugar de Miona.

Pero, es su danza.

Hazlo por la gente.

Esta profesora estaba muy, muy enojada por la llegada tarde de esta chica, cruzada de brazos murmuraba.

Es la segunda vez en dos años que se escapa, pero será la última.

La eriza de cabello rubio abrió la cajita y sacó de ella una paloma blanca.

Las chicas salieron a bailar y el público aplaudía, dando vueltas y moviendo todo su cuerpo con alegría y entusiasmo. Las cuatro que estaban a delante, bailaba su danza del elemento.

La primera movía sus manos para arriba y luego hacía vueltas y estiraba sus manos y danzaba. Ese era el fuego. La segunda apoyó su mano contra las otras así de frente y las elevaba lentamente hacia arriba abriendo sus dedos y haciendo una danza. Ese era la tierra (árbol)

La eriza color marrón claro que estaba en la colina miró a la paloma con cara triste y desinteresada. La paloma tenía un mensaje en la patita.

Vuela y encuentra ayuda… alguien que pare con estas diferencias que tenemos.

Mandó a volar la palomita y encaminó su camino hacia el sol.

La anteúltima chica terminaba de bailar su danza del viento y venía la del agua. Émion corrió desde atrás hacia delante a bailar la danza del agua que le pertenecía a Miona.

Nadie notó la diferencia y aplaudían excepto una mujer de piel naranja clara con capucha violeta que miraba triste el lugar en que debía estar Miona.

Ya era tarde y las flores serraban sus pétalos como si fuera una orden de la luna.

El hermoso paisaje mantenía su belleza pero a en la obscuridad.

Esta mujer con capucha corría yendo hacia esta eriza rubia. Con mirada triste la contemplaba y ella sabiendo que estaba atrás igual no se dio vuelta.

Estoy bien.- dijo la chica.

Faltaste al festival.

No creo que halla que festejar un día así.

Oh, ¿qué pasa contigo Miona?

No quería bailar ene esta fecha. ¿U olvidas qué pasó en esta fecha?

Se sentó a su lado.

Entiendo que estés triste, pero no podemos hacer nada.

¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué se los llevaron?

Nunca entendí bien por qué, hija.

Se que nunca lo conocí pero, no tenía derecho a quitarnos nuestros hermanos y padres.

Créeme, a mí también me costó. Pero la vida continúa. Pero por suerte tengo una hija que me haga compañía.- puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello

Cuéntame como era papá.- dijo más sonriente.

Siempre la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo es papá? ¿cómo era mi hermano? …

Dime.

A ver, tu padre era muy apuesto y buena persona. Tiene ojos rojos como los tuyos y tiene ese carácter terco que tú heredaste. Jejeje.

¿Y mi hermano?

Salió como tu padre pero con mis ojos y…

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Tú lo sabes ¿para qué me lo vuelves a preguntar?

Anda.

Bueno se llamaba Kionijiro.

Quedaron un momento en silencio mirando las estrellas que aparecían acompañando la luna

¿Cuándo volveremos a verlos?

Eso no sucederá.- cambió de cara.

¿Por qué separaron hombres y mujeres?

Porque su manera de pensar era otra, pero no estoy muy segura de que fuera por eso.

- Alguien debería buscar la forma de unirlos.

Pero eso sería difícil, se necesita a alguien con mucho valor y mucho corazón para llegar al otro lado de la isla. Hay una leyenda que dice que los hombres se apoderaron de un templo donde se escondió algo muy importante que aún no ha sido abierto… pero se rumora que es la respuesta para acabar con esta guerra. Pero es solo una leyenda y hasta ahora nada ha pasado.

-Espero que alguien lo descubra pronto.- dijo Miona.

- Trata de no vivir tanto en sueños Miona, si no resulta como soñaste luego te decepcionas.

-Siempre me dices eso.

Miró las estrellas y una estrella fugas pasó delante de sus ojos. El viento movía los sauces y las flores volaban en el aire.

Mamá ¿ellos son muy diferentes a nosotras?

No, no tanto, verás por fuera somos todos diferentes pero tenemos las mismas manos, iguales pies, dos ojos… solo que cada uno es diferente a los otros porque es especial.

Pobre el que tenga un gemelo.

Las rieron y la estrella fugas ya se había ido.

Me gustaría conocer uno, espero que no se hallan acabado.

Yo también… ups, lo digo por tu padre. Vamos a casa.

No, cántame mamá, vamos cántame.

Miona se hace tarde.

Por favor por favor, no puedo dormir si no lo haces.

Bueno, bueno, pero luego irás a dormir.

Estabien.

Su madre la abrazaba.

-"La luna te enseñó ese camino en el mar… donde brillan los sueños y la esperanza. Y verás que cruzando la montaña la luz te espera y el sol sonreirá… Si en la noche sientes temor busca a alguien y te cuidará…… y si le enseñas esta canción para aliviar su corazón esas lágrimas no brotarán… esas lágrimas no brotaráaaaaaan. Es la esperanza que los unirá."

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

El poder de la Fe 2.

Miona y su madre caminaban a un lado de las cosechas de zanahorias que estaban rodeadas de alambres para que los grillos no se las comieran, los pequeños insectos organizaban una orquesta, el cielo azul era su telón y la luna su reflector.

A su paso encontraban luciérnagas, ella actuando como una niña pequeña perseguía las perseguía.

Qué bueno que están ellas, sino no vería nada.

Todas las cosas de la naturaleza nos sirven para algo.

La chica rubia siguió a dos luciérnagas que se posaron en una hoja. Observaba intrigada viendo que una se paraba sobre a otra, un acto del que nunca se había dado cuenta.

Su madre caminaba sola y dándose vuelta miró a su hija y dijo.

Vamos Miona, ¿qué estás mirando?

-… No lo se.

Los dejó en paz y siguió junto a su madre. Pasando un charco con juncos ahí detrás estaba su humilde casa, hecha de piedra y madera.

Al llegar prepararon la comida y prendieron fuego la chimenea para hacer más acogedora su vivienda. Comían a la luz de la luna y sus hermanas las estrellas. Su madre la notaba algo distraída ya que solo miraba a fuera de la ventana a un grupo de ciervos comiendo en los alrededores. El lugar eras tan pacífico y tan bien cuidado de intrusos que nunca habían peligrado las praderas por un carnívoro.

¿Te sucede algo?

Mamá ¿Cómo es que siempre hay más ciervos?

Su madre miraba a un lado y al otro.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es decir, no vienen con magia, deben salir de algún lado.

Pues… es que… ¿quieres pan?

No mamá, ¿por qué siempre me ofreces pan cuando te pregunto cosas de la vida?

¿Yo? Pero qué cosas dices. Yo no hago eso.- decía nerviosa.

Estás desmigajando el pan.

¿Eh? Ay.- lo soltó los pocos pedazos.

¿De donde vienen los bebés?

Ya te lo dije un millón de veces.

Pero no lo entiendo.

--No te contestaré algo diferente, como siempre. Te enamoras, te casas y tienes adorables bebés.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Sabía que hoy estarías preguntona.- se levantó a lavar los platos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo achicando la voz.

- Leí mis cartas a la mañana.

La madre de Miona nació con el don de leer las cartas, averigua cosas pequeñas del futuro, del presente y del pasado y cualquier pregunta que le formulen… Onda pitonisa.

¿A sí? Pues yo no predije eso.- dijo con cara superficial levantado las cejas.

No me digas.- la imitó con las manos en su cintura.- Ven aquí y demuéstralo.

Ahora no, tengo sueño.

Nada de eso Miona.- levantó un poco la voz.- Quiero ver si aprendiste a leer las cartas.

Ash.- se quejó.

Fue como obligada a sentarse frente a su madre y sin decir nada le entregó la baraja.

Empezaba a mezclarlas.

-No se por qué me obligas a hacer esto.- refunfuñó.

- Por que mi madre podía y su madre…

- Y su madre y su madre.-continuó.- Siempre me lo dices.

- Miona, podrías perderte algún día y mientras lleves tus cartas podrás elegir el mejor camino.

- OK, OK. Lo voy a intentar.

Mezcló despacio, esa baraja era de un lado azul con dibujos del sol, la luna y la Tierra.

Serró sus ojos y sacó tres cartas y las apoyó boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Bien madre, te diré con exactitud lo que dice.- Dio vuelta una y había un dibujo de una mano cayendo tierra de su mano, la siguiente era un cordero y la última eran dos hombres con lanzas apuntándose.

Si… no hay cosecha… el ganado se perderá… y……. los aldeanos se disgustarán.

No, no.- le corrigió su madre.- Esta es muy difícil, el tamaño de la mano es la persona mayor que se encuentre aquí o sea yo, la tierra es un camino nuevo que enfrentará mi cordero es decir tú… parece que esta habla de guerra… pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver contigo.

Hay un destino para mí.- dijo ella emocionada.- ¡Haré algo importante!

No Miona.- la tomó fuerte de los hombros.- No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Pero lo dijeron las cartas.

No siempre las cartas son exactas.

Tú siempre me dijiste que si y si dice eso esa aré.- dijo frunciendo las cejas.

No quiero que mi única hija se exponga al peligro.

¿Quién dijo peligro?

Ella la soltó y caminó para atrás y sus ojos brillaron, su hija pensó que se había vuelto loca.

Vete a dormir, Miona.

Sin ningún beso de despedida fue a su cuarto, ahí Miona empezó a pensar que algo no andaba bien.

Trataba de dormir pero la intriga de lo que pasó hace unos minutos la ponía muy nerviosa, así que sigilosamente espió desde su puerta a escondidas a su madre. Ahí estaba tan hermosa como ella con ese cabello rubio pero no tanto como el de su hija. Sentada en la silla de almohadón rojo al lado una llama ardiendo de la chimenea y una más pequeña que era de su vela.

Se veía cansada, observó Miona, revisaba una y otra vez las cartas. Con tristeza aplastó su cara con sus manos… negando tres veces se levantó rendida y llorando apagó la vela, se fue a su dormitorio secando sus lágrimas.

Esperó a que serrara su perta completamente y sin hacer ruido se trasladó a su lugar, miró sus cartas y eran las mismas imágenes que había predicho ella.

¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Un fuerte viento proveniente de la nada abrió de un golpe la ventana, Miona asustada tapó su cara sin protección alguna.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo asustada.

No temas.- dijo una femenina y delicada voz.- No te aré daño.

Ah, pero yo si.

Miró aquella persona que creía que era una persona no era más que una luz color blanco.

¿Qué eres?- dijo con los ojos iluminados.

Estoy aquí para ayudarte a seguir tu camino que terminarán con esta guerra.

¿Por qué...? ¿por qué yo?- dijo moviendo sus manos.

Desde que naciste llevas en tu frente escrita valor, en tu boca esperanza y e tu corazón la fe.

¿Vienes del cielo para guiarme?- dijo impresionada.

Si Miona… yo soy la fe.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

El poder de la Fe. 3

Miona quedó sorprendida con lo que le acababan de decir esa luz. Primero pensó que era el espíritu Santo o algo parecido a la religión.

Debo estar soñando, a ver, ¿dices que eres la fe?- levantó una ceja.

Si, y quiero que tu sueño se cumpla.

¿Cumplirás mi sueño?

Abrió sus ojos color lava, era tan parecido el color como el de la chimenea.

Tú tienes parte de tu familia del otro lado de la isla. Si te digo qué debes hacer ¿lo harás para salvar la isla?

Yo… no lose… apareces así y me dices que confíe en ti.

Cuesta creer en mí, por eso se ha perdido como la esperanza.

Sabias palabras que para Miona era un sacrilegio a lo que había aprendido, también teniendo en cuenta que era creyente pero muy ignorante.

Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Seré franca, no creo que existas.

La luz se hizo más resplandeciente y ella pensó que se había enojado, se cubría con sus brazos su cara, la casa tomó un color blanco plateado. Fe fue hacia las cartas que había sobre la mesa y las tiró al fuego.

-¿Qué haces? Son las cartas de mi madre.

Con un vuelco al corazón miraba las cartas en la chimenea, sabía que esas cartas tenían un valor sentimental para su madre… Su corazón comenzó a latir normal cuando notaba sorprendida como las cartas seguían en perfecto estado sin ser traspasadas por el ardiente fuego.

Waw, ese si que es un buen material.

Si crees en mi, recoge las cartas sino, olvídate de acabar con esta guerra.

Estabien, estabien.

Tímidamente acercó su mano temblorosa al fuego que tan cerca parecía el gemelo de sus ojos. Juntó valor y lanzó su mano y tocó las maderas ardientes pero sin ningún dolor, y sin ningún daño sacó el mazo de cartas y ahí creyó.

-Lamento no a verte creído que eras real, recuerda que soy una simple mortal.

- No importa Miona, ahora has lo que diré y así todo volverá a ser como antes.

Empaca lo que te sea necesario en un bolso, habrá peligros afuera y es ahí donde usarás el valor que llevas en tu corazón…

- Soy muy valiente y prometo que lo cumpliré.

- No seas ansiosa y escucha Miona, lleva tus cartas podrían servirte para no perderte.

Irás hasta el extremo Sur de la isla y allí deberás buscar ese templo perdido.

Apretaba fuerte el collar de medio círculo con fuerza como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

¿Estás dispuesta?

Miró seria a Fe y respondió con firmeza.

Si, estoy dispuesta.

Bien, vete de casa esta noche. Ya es hora de irme.

Se retiraba por donde vino y ella lo seguía.

¡Fe! ¡Espera! ¡Necesitaré tu ayuda!

Estaré cerca de ti cuando me necesites.

¿Y cómo sabré el camino?

Escucha tu corazón.

Su voz se escuchó con eco, se escondió en las ramas de un árbol y de allí salió espantada una paloma color plata, eso le hizo pensar a Miona.

La eriza decidida sin pensar en los problemas que les esperaba fue con paso firme pero silencioso para no despertar a su mamá, pues no le permitiría irse de casa y menos al otro lado de la isla donde estaban los hombres.

Puso todas sus cosas en una mochila de viaje y zapatos buenos para caminar en las colinas.

Fue a ver a su madre por última vez a su madre, tan hermosa y pacifica en su cama con ese camisón blanco, se acercó a ella y le beso el cachete y como último acto la tapó con la frazada azul.

Tendré que cantar sola tu canción, mamá.- dijo triste.- Pero es algo que debo hacer.

Fue a la cocina y dejó una nota a su madre explicándole su huída, eso le hizo recordar que cada tanto ataba una patita una nota a una paloma. Así que tomó una última paloma y la envió diciendo – Vuela y encuentra ayuda, paloma.

La soltó y libre por la noche voló hacia la luna.

Dio un suspiro desde su ventana.

- Hasta ahora ninguna ha vuelto… pero si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, yo iré por ayuda.

Salió por la puerta principal y la serró con cuidado, el rocío estaba humedeciendo el pasto y todo en armonía salvo que aún se escuchaba la orquesta, las tela arañas de todos los tamaños amenazaban a los pobres insectos que serían parte de una cena importante.

Miona caminaba frente al lado de corral de sus ovejas y un de ellas despertó y miraba la miraba pasar anonadada.

-Shh, duerme Miel de Panal.- le dijo.

- Me-e-e-e-e-.

- Hablo con una oveja, si que estoy loca.

Llegó el limite de la colina en donde estaba su pueblo, de lejos parecía una casita de muñecas como la que tenía de niña. Miraba por última vez las violetas que tanto el gustaban pero le gustaban más cuando estaban sus pétalos abiertos en el día.

-Ay.- suspiró.- Me pregunto si a donde voy hay violetas y casas humildes donde dormir y canciones que aprender.

Coninuará…

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

El poder de la Fe 4.

Quiero decirles que estuve leyendo la historia "enredos amorosos" y la verdad me gustó…… me gustó dejarlo así sin terminar de leerlo porque es una porquería. No tiene sentido aún no lo terminé y no lo pienso hacer pero seguro que en alguna parte aparece algún teletubie y esas taradeses. Yo no entiendo por qué lo hacés tan largo porque me aburro, mi amor, buscate otra visualización porque esta apesta. Me putearás todo lo que quieras pero si querés un buen consejo seguí participando.

Al día siguiente, su madre se despertaba era muy temprano. Ella se dirigió con un bostezo hacia la habitación de su hija.

Tocó la puerta.

Miona, lamento lo de anoche, se que estás enojada porque nunca vas a ningún lado pero te prometo que algún día podremos…

Habría la puerta y la cama estaba bacía y destapada, su madre creía que la casa se venía abajo pero era ella la que se desmayaría.

Santo cielo. ¿Miona? ¿Miona?- buscó en su habitación y sin pistas de ella fue hacia la cocina.- Mio…

Su vista estaba en la mesa de madera y faltaba algo allí también, su baraja cartas. Se acercó a paso lento y con una mano sobre su mejilla que luego pasó a su cara tapándole las lágrimas.

El destino está predicho… desde hace mucho tiempo… y nada puede cambiarlo excepto la persona que ha sido predicha.

Hija dónde quieras que estés cuídate mucho.

Así que Miona empezó su búsqueda del templo, será un viaje riesgoso pero es un riesgo que debe correr, mientras trataba de no pensar qué habría en el porvenir y se dedicaba a pensar en cosas que le recordaran su casa. Se sentía feliz pero vacía saber que solo conocía su pueblo. Y si eso la ponía triste tarareaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba- "la luna me enseñó te enseñó ese camino en el mar… donde brillan los sueños y la esperanza…"

Es un mundo diferente para Miona lleno de pájaros de colores exóticos, ese bosque tenía sabor a cuento de hadas y olor a aventuras. La chica observaba con asombro el bosque, no lo conocía para nada pero el camino era inventado por su instinto.

En el camino algo le llamó su atención y eran esas hermosas flores multicolores.

Son hermosas.- como abrazándolas se acercó a ellas.- Esto es maravilloso.- dijo con los ojos iluminados.

Las dejó dolorosamente porque el punto débil de Miona eran las flores, se alejaba y tanto de caminar subiendo esa montaña decidió descansar frente de una cascada inmensa.

Sacó su almuerzo de sándwich de carne. Si los ángeles viven en el cielo los peces dorados son los ángeles del río, pensó ella.

Me pregunto cómo serán los hombres, tantas preguntas que le hice a mi mamá nunca pensé en esta. Quizás sean iguales a mi padre, valerosos, apuestos y de buen corazón.- le dio un mordisco a su almuerzo.

Ponía sus ojos sobre una pareja de periquitos, le parecía chistoso cuando el macho le picaba despacio la espalda a la hembra y luego a su oído.

¿Qué secreto le estará diciendo?

Buscaba en su mochila de viaje sin apartar su vista de esos dos, había guardado un rico panqué de avellanas y nueces como postre.

No aparecía y giró a ver por qué no, y había dos ardillas comiendo la mitad cada una.

¿Tenían hambre, pequeñas?

Parecían amistosas, jugaron con Miona y ella las perseguía como un juego.

¡Esperen! No tan rápido.

Las corrió por un buen rato, Miona lo veía todo tan maravilloso, no tenía miedo alguno siguió con su caminata por el bosque tan armonioso había escombros con moo pero se veía bien igual. Una mariposa se apareció frente a su cara, tan delicada y con tentación quiso tocarla.

Era más difícil que perseguir ardillas.- Ya, no te muevas.

La mariposa huyó después de tres aleteos sobre una flor.- Rayos.

La persiguió hasta encontrarse con otra cosa, más grande y más peluda. Así es un oso, que tranquilamente se acercaba a un panal que estaba atado a un árbol… - ¿Un panal atado a un árbol?- se preguntó Miona.

Muy extraño, el oso estaba más cerca del panal y Miona no entendía por qué un panal estaría atado a un árbol, eso no lo harían las abeja.

Cuando estaba a una pata del panal una red cayó sobre el oso y este necio no sabía quitársela. Ella estaba tan asustada como el oso porque ninguno sabía lo que pasaba.

De unas ramas salió un extraño con un alanza que apuntaba a la bestia.- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Ahora!

Este le picaba tanto al oso con la punta de su lanza que lo provocó. Con una pata le tiró le dio un manotazo a la lanza, este sacó rápidamente su cuchilla y al instante el oso lo tiró con un golpe en su brazo. No se podía mover y el oso tomaría venganza.

Es el momento en que Miona pondría a prueba, recordó que en un libro a los oso les gustaba lo dulce, de su machila sacó una jugosa manzana.

¡Oye! ¡Oye tú! ¡Mira lo que tengo!

El animal empezó a oler lo que Miona le mostraba en su mano elevada, dejó al otro en el suelo gimiendo.

-Ven, ven osito.

Lo guiaba con la manzana y lo alejaba de aquí, jugaba un poco con su vista y agachándose lentamente tiró la manza por el piso rodando por el rústico suelo del bosque.

Cuando volvió a donde estaba esa persona, no le veía bien la cara por su cabellos largo y rojo, ahí se dio cuenta que era una chica. Trataba de levantarse y con la otra mano la apoyaba sobre su herida.

La eriza se acercó preocupada pero con paso tímido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias por ayudarme.

Se miraron cara a cara y sin decir nada se alejaron un poco asustados, parece que la eriza se había encontrado con otra especia de la raza humana. Se miraron de arriba a bajo, sospechando sus diferencias. Este equidna miraba la ropa de Miona que para él era muy extraña. Miona miraba que solo tenía pantalones verdes, tatuajes como onda indio y dos flequillos en su cabeza tipo Amy.

-- Tú… tú eres.- dijo Miona bajo.

- ¿¿¿Qué rayos eres tú?- dijo el otro.

- Baya, qué simpático.- dijo levantado una ceja.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?- la señaló.- Suenas como si te hubieran dado una patada en las entre piernas.

- También eres fina.

- ¿Fina?

- ¿Qué? ¿No eres mujer?

- ¿Una qué?... Tú no eres un chico… creo.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo enojada.- ¿Me ves acaso usando lo que traes puesto?- señaló sus pantalones verdes de tela.- Un momento.- dijo poniéndose emocionada, se acercó a él y ese retrocedía la cara.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ah.- suspiró.- ¡Eres un hombre! ¡Por fin te encontré!

- Wow wow wow wow wow. - la alejaba – ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasa aquí?

- ¿Qué no lo ves? Vine del otro lado de la montaña hasta aquí y ya llegué. ¡Llegué al lado Sur! ¡Lo logré!- festejaba d eun lado al otro.

Como no la podía calmar le puso su mano sobre su cara.

Primero, eres muy raro.

Dirás rara… digo… no me trates de él si no de ella.

Este equidna la miraba intrigado, hacía muecas con su boca.

Eres igual a mí, pero hay algo diferente.

¿Qué nunca te lo contaron?

¿Contarme qué?- decía ya cansado.

No hay solo hombres en esta isla, hay otras personas que se llaman mujeres.- se señalaba.

Seguía mirándola confundido.

Es como enseñarle a un mono a leer. TT- Mira, presta atención, en el mundo hay hombres y mujeres, fueron hechos para estar juntos.

Caray, nunca me escuché algo así algo así, a mí siempre me enseñaron que no había otra cosa en la isla más que nosotros.

Se miraron un rato y este movió su brazo y le empezó a doler.

¡Ah!

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo me duele la cabeza.- puso su mano en su frente y se tambaleaba.

¿Estás bien?

Nunca me sentí tan mareado, todo me da vueltas.- dio un paso atrás y se desmayó.

Continuará…


End file.
